logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ITV plc
1989–1998 In 1989, ITV tried to make a unified brand for ITV, rather than the regional stations like before. A unified brand would have been cheaper and easier to market. Idents were created as well, but they weren't mandatory, and some even contained errors in the regional symbol on the V cone (Granada's didn't have the line joining the G to the arrow, and Anglia's had some colours mixed up) so several companies (Granada, Anglia, TVS, TSW, Ulster) turned them down. Grampian was the only region to keep the ident for it's full run - they only replaced it when ITV's logo was changed. ITVAnglia1989.svg|Anglia (unused) ITVBorder1989.svg|Border Central 1989.svg|Central ITVChannel1989.svg|Channel Television (unused) ITVGrampianTelevision1989.svg|Grampian ITVGranada1989.svg|Granada (unused) HTV-ITV.svg|HTV Cymru Wales ITVHTVWest.svg|HTV West ITVLondonWeekendTelevision1989.svg|London Weekend Television STV-ITV.svg|Scottish Television ITVTVS1989.svg|TVS (unused) TSW-ITV.svg|TSW (unused) ITVThamesTelevision1989.svg|Thames (V1) ITVThamesTelevision1990.svg|Thames (V2) ITVTyneTees1989.svg|Tyne Tees ITVUlsterTelevision1989.svg|Ulster Television ITVYorkshireTelevision1989.svg|Yorkshire (V1) ITVYorkshireTelevision1991.svg|Yorkshire (V2) CITV1989.svg|CITV 1998–2006 In 1998, ITV released a new logo, to make the channel seem less 'highbrow', and to try and make another unified brand across the UK. Many more companies adopted the idents this time round, but quite a few still refused. The font is a modified 'OCR-B', with an edit to the t. ITV2 used this logo from launch on 7th December, 1998, but the flagship channel's presentation package didn't adopt it until 8th November, 1999. ITV (1998) (Print).svg|Print version Itv2002logo.png|3D version (2002–2006) On 28 October, 2002, another set of idents were released, which featured celebrities acting casually in a blue and yellow set. This time, all the regions took them, although Scottish, Grampian and UTV used their own brands instead of ITV1. In 2004, ITV network centre became essentially redundant, although it still exists, as Carlton and Granada merged to form ITV plc. ITV2 adopted the new look at the same time, but the presentation package from 2001 was kept. 2005–2013 Note: ITV4 used this logo from launch in 2005, but the other ITV channels didn't adopt it until January 2006, when it become the official corporate logo. ITV 2006 (Black).svg|Print version ITV Anglia.svg|ITV Anglia ITV Border.svg|ITV Border ITV Central.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television.png|ITV Channel Television ITV Granada.svg|ITV Granada ITV London.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Tyne Tees.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV Wales.svg|ITV Wales ITV Westcountry.svg|ITV Westcountry ITV Yorkshire.svg|ITV Yorkshire 2013–present On 15 November 2012, it was announced that as part of a major rebranding, ITV1 will be renamed to its original name, ITV. In addition to this, ITV will have a new colour-changing logo stylised as handwriting, that changes colour depending on the programming it is used on. The overhaul is linked to ITV's attempt to cut costs, curb debts and reduce the company's reliance on advertising. This overhaul of their brand affected all ITV channels and online services on 14 January 2013. ITV (2013) (Print).svg|Print version ITV_Anglia_2013.svg|ITV Anglia ITV_Border_2013.svg|ITV Border ITV Central_2013.svg|ITV Central ITV Channel Television_2013.svg|ITV Channel Television ITV Granada_2013.svg|ITV Granada ITV London_2013.svg|ITV London ITV Meridian_2013.svg|ITV Meridian ITV Tyne Tees_2013.svg|ITV Tyne Tees ITV Cymru Wales_2013.svg|ITV Cymru Wales ITV West Country_2013.svg|ITV West Country ITV Yorkshire_2013.svg|ITV Yorkshire UTV 2016.svg|UTV ITV2 2015 Cyan.svg|ITV2 ITV3 logo 2013.svg|ITV3 ITV4 logo 2013.svg|ITV4 CITV logo 2013.svg|CITV *The Telegraph Category:ITV Category:ITV plc Category:Television broadcasters Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:1989 Category:United Kingdom